


Wait for me I'm Coming with You

by j_marquis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, and learned to want something for herself for a change, descriptions of injuries, hazy with canon, how luna got to altissia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Nyx didn't realize he was going to survive. But, accepted by the kings of old, he takes Lady Lunafreya to Altissia, hoping peace can be made.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Wait for me I'm Coming with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobogoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobogoddess/gifts).



Nyx hadn't gone into this all expecting to wake up in the morning. Jamming the Ring of the Lucii onto his finger was a last ditch attempt to save something, _anything._ A frantic, desperate move so she could have a chance to escape.

He wasn't expecting to come to face first in the broken stone of the courtyard. Or, rather, what was left of the courtyard. He smelled fire. Fire, and blood. Rust and rubble as far as the eye could see, in the dim daylight. Nyx pushed himself to sit, his hand, his whole arm hurt like burning, he was dimly aware of the raw, exposed skin but he couldn't focus on it too long. He was alive. Against all odds, Nyx had survived the judgement of the Kings of Lucis. And knowing that, knowing he was worthy, there were more important things to do than focus on his mangled arm.

He had to know she had lived too.

He had to search every body he walked past. Search the burned, bloodied faces to make certain. But with that, he found weapons enough. A jacket that had both sleeves. A potion he dumped over his ruined skin, hissed as it started to regrow worn muscles and burnt flesh. It wasn't perfect. The arm still wouldn't really move on it's own, but it was something. At least he wasn't exposing an open wound to the dust of ruin.

His stomach growled, annoyed, at him. Nyx rolled his eyes, and told it to fuck off. But he did need to eat. There weren't any studies on how much energy using the Ring of the Lucii took, but he knew the Glaive all ate like they were starving. The King's magic did take it out of them, and this was their magic in it's rawest form. So he needed to find food. Coffee, if he was lucky. But he'd been lucky so far. Probably used it all up. If Nyx had learned anything, it was that luck was a finite resource, and eventually, his would run out too. He'd starve here, or something would find him, kill him.

Instead, he found a vending machine, broken, snacks spilling out, some broken, some unwrapped, but he grabbed the good ones, filled the pockets of the stolen jacket and opened one of the protein bars, devoured it. Bottles of water and cans of coffee further weighed down the pockets, but it would suffice. Better than nothing, at least he wouldn't starve. Not until the malnutrition sunk in from a diet of what he could scrounge from broken vending machines. He didn't know what the world outside looked like. It could all be like this, broken down and dying. He could all but feel the scourge sinking into the very air around him, seeping into his skin.

And even as the sun went down he saw no sign of her. No signs of life at all, apart from the monsters and the creatures and the shadow beings that hissed at him. He shut himself in the train corridors and turned all the lights on, waited out the creatures.

Something was pawing at the door.

Nyx startled up from a restless, nightmare ridden doze. His arm felt like burning once more, he dumped another potion on it. Another stop-gap for a wound he couldn't heal. Wrapped it, and grabbed his knives, shuffled to the door. It pawed again, a whimpering howl. Nyx steeled himself, set his shoulders, and pushed the door open.

One of her dogs padded in, nosed at his ankles. Whined.

"Hey, little dude. What's wrong?"

The dog whined again, barked. Padded back towards the door, bouncing on it's feet like it was excited, trying to get Nyx to follow it. He'd only met the dogs once in the brief time they'd known each other, couldn't remember their names, if they were boys or girls. This was the white one. Whining and clicking it's paws on the ground while Nyx put his tattered jacket back on, filled his pockets.

"Okay. What do you want to show me?"

The dog took off running down the early dawn streets, effortlessly maneuvering around the rubble. Nyx had a harder time, but every time he had to climb over a fallen wall, or creep under the fallen power lines, the dog waited for him. Always whining, barking, stomping it's paws, but it waited. Led him across the ruins of the city.

To her.

Lady Lunafreya was in another abandoned subway tunnel, sitting up, trying to wrap what was obviously a broken ankle. Nyx hated the way it was twisted up, the way the angles were all wrong, bones pushing at the skin, Magic could only do so much, she needed more help than that.

But when she looked up at Nyx, she smiled, and it lit up the world. Like dawn was coming all over again, the long night and all it's terrors were over.

"I sent Pryna to get help. I didn't know she thought that meant to bring me a savior."

"One hero, at your service." Nyx allowed himself to smile. Maybe even to hope, just a little. "Let me help you."

"We need to get out of the city. People will need help through this."

"You can't walk on that."

"Then you can help me."

He knelt at her feet, and it felt like so much more than just helping to wrap the broken ankle, set everything in place. It felt like he was being knighted, kneeling before his queen to recieve her blessing. 

Or maybe he was putting too much thought into a simple action. Because as soon as he was done, and helping her to stand, to walk, it was back to trying to survive. Only now, with one more person, limping, injured, that he had to save. Well, one person, and two frighteningly intelligent dogs. And himself, with one good arm.

"So where are we going?"

"Altissia. It's neutral ground. And it's where the prince and his retainers are going. Perhaps peace can be made there."

"Gonna' be a long journey."

"Hopefully, one worth making."


End file.
